My version of zootopia
by Nonsensical1
Summary: So yeah Judy has moved to zootopia and meets nick only to have feelings for him Sexual feelings... Rated M for chapters to come soon (sorry if it is bad it is my first story ever on fanfiction)


**_READ THIS this is my first story sorry if it's terrible or doesn't have the correct punctuation or spelling. One day I'll go back over everything with a grammar app or something. So thanks for understanding and hope you enjoy! My first fanfiction_** **_This story might contain Mature themes between Judy and Nick in later chapters (not that many away) but for now it won't._** **_CHAPTER 1_**

'I have been waiting for this my whole life ever since I was a child I was so happy.' Judy thought as she was about to board the train. Her parents stood behind her watching as their train was slowly coming around the corner. "You are going to be great Judy don't let anyone make you think you can't be a police officer!" Judy's dad said. Then Judy responded with the most simple answer ever. "Dad I'll be fine don't worry about me please."

"Oh, ok well in that case we packed a little care package we got a fox spray a fox alarm a fox taser" Her dad said after accidently tazing his hand "DAD why the fuck would I ever need a FUCKING TASER?!?!" Judy asked her dad to which he responded with "Yeah I know a bit too far..." "Too fucking far" Judy's mum responds

"THE TRAIN IS HERE!!!!" Judy shouts at the top of her lungs "I guess ill see you later Jude The Dude!" Judy smiles at her dad then boards the train. Her parents noticed something wired about Judy her ears were floped to the side thats because she ran out and gaver her mom and dad a great big hug before leaving "Bye mom bye dad" Her dad turned into a water work fountain at the sight of Judy leaving he couldnt bear it.

A few hours later Judy arrives in zootopia and gets all excited for her first day on the job. She then makes her way to the police station in city center and to the front desk was an animal. A leporad **(I think)** he introduces himself to Judy and shows her to the roll call.

She then walks in to a room full of elephants rinos and lions. Later on a man named Chief Bogo **(I think)** walks out and sits down "QUIET" he orders everyone and they all but Judy sits down because she is so small. It goes quiet for a solid 10 seconds until the chief starts talking "Now we need to address the elephant in the room..." It it still silent... **(im just going to make up a name for this part by the way)** the chief finally breaks the silence "Steve..." Everyone gasps looking at him. "Happy Birthday" the chief says. Everyone starts cheering and rooting then chief says. "Alright thats enough." He continues. "Alright we also have a new member joining us but I could not give two shits. Alright here are your shifts."

Judy is getting all excited about what she is going to do she can't wait for it. She is thinking about running after a master criminal jumping building to building off ledge doing stun... "Officer Hopps... Parking duty EVERYONE DISMISSED." Judy has a frown on her face and walks out of the station in her wagon putting tickets on cars 200 to be exact as soon as they expire the parking time.

Then her police cart needs a ticket. "Ok then Judy 201." But as she said 201 she could hear a car honk out of her right ear as it sprung up. "Watch where your going you fucking fox!" The driver shouted as he snooped past the car suspiciously into the ice cream store.

Judy peeped through the store window 'where is he?' Judy thought. as she walked in to find him trying to get served. "looking for me officer?" As he snuck up behind her giving her a little fright. "What were you doing in there?"

"In there?" He responded. "Oh no i'm barred for life." He continued trying to make Judy feel sorry for him "Oh sorry thought you were trying to sneak in. Anyway whats your name?" Judy asked him to which he responded "Nick. Nick Wilde and you are officer?" Nick asked. she responds "Hopps. Judy Hopps."

They go on a stroll and Nick asks Judy. "May I call you carrots?" "Fuck Off." was all he got in response. "Sorry I should not have asked you" he apologises.

 ** _Well great first chapter done idk i just had this idea in my head if its my version of zootopia don't worry though there will be chapters where its judyXnick just getting judy and nicks backstory out the way alright see you next time people_**


End file.
